Mirajane's Plot
by booklover551
Summary: Mira is up to one of her matchmaking schemes again. What happens when she takes it too far? Will someone step in and save her, or will Mira end up paying the price? Nalu and implied Gruvia and Gajevy. Warning: The characters are OOC! Cover pic was off of google
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy walked in the guild just like every other day. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. However, this day was going to be anything but gleeful. Lucy sat in her favorite seat at the bar just as Gray and Natsu started another fight.

"Hey, watch were you're going you pervy Popsicle!"

"You talking to me flame brain!"

Dust went flying everywhere. Lucy chuckled at their bizarre behavior. "EVERYONE!" Mira bellowed. Everyone immediately stopped fighting and paid attention to their beautiful guildmate. Mira's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Would all of the girls please follow me?" Mira asked politely, though it wasn't a request. Lucy visibly gulped. _Is Mira going to try and pair up the guild again?_ Lucy thought exasperatedly. It was no secret that Mira was their residential matchmaker. It **never** went well.

Nevertheless Lucy followed because she was too scared to say no. The girls went into Master Makarov's roomy conference room. Luckily for Mira, he wasn't using it today for today is a special day.

"W-what is this about Mira?" Lucy stammered. Everybody was on high alert.

"Yes, Juvia wants to know what this is about!" Juvia demanded. Lucy sent Juvia a grateful look. Recently Juvia has accepted that Lucy was not a love rival and they actually became good friends.

"Your. Love. Life." Mira answered firmly. Everybody groaned in response. Everybody knew Mira's meddling was nothing but trouble for them. Mira frowned disapprovingly and everybody got quiet quick.

"I have a plan in which you're all going to be a part of. If you don't then it's garbage duty for a week." Mira threatened. _She's really thought this through,_ Lucy thought.

"Fine." Levy huffed. Levy's brown eyes turned away from Mira's angrily. Lucy smiled when she saw that Levy brought her book with her. "Anybody who wants to leave, do it now or forever hold your piece!" Mira announced.

Lucy decided to risk it and got up out of her chair. It was painfully obvious she was the only one who was leaving. Lucy's feet shuffled on the floor self-consciously as she slowly left the room. Everyone's eyes were on her, whether they were admiring or disbelieving.

When Lucy escaped the suffocating atmosphere of that room, she breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. But alas, the door was sound proof. Lucy entered the comforting main hall gladly only to be hit by thousands of questions.

"What did Mira want?!"

"Where are the others?!"

"The She-Devil isn't planning on trying to get us together is she?!"

"Well is she?!"

Lucy looked from person to person, panicked by the chaos of never-ending questions.

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled.

Everybody immediately shut up, yet again as a boy with spiky pink hair made his way through the crowd. "Can't you see you're upsetting her?" Natsu admonished angrily. The boys of the guild looked down at their feet, ashamed.

Lucy blushed a light pink color. "No it's okay Natsu." Lucy put her hand on his tense arm gently. "They didn't understand they were doing anything wrong. Don't worry about it." Lucy soothed. Natsu's arms relaxed and his big childish grin was back. "Okay, Luce!" Natsu immediately backed off and proceeded to try and start a fight with Gray. "As for the rest of you," Lucy continued, "It isn't any of your business what Mira wants with them. The important thing is… I got out of whatever it was!" Lucy joked.

The boys stared at her. "Wait, so you don't know what Mira is planning?" Gray asked pushing Natsu's face away. "I left before they got into the details. Mira gave everyone a chance to opt out so I took it." Lucy explained. The boys looked at each other, then just shrugged.

Everything went back to normal. Natsu got his fight with Gray, and the other boys got their beer. When the girls finally came out, they each had a bag in hand and were blushing the red of Erza's hair. Lucy looked at Levy with a question in her eyes. Levy answered back silently. _So they're not allowed to tell, eh?_

"So… what'd ya want with the girls?" Macao asked timidly. The whole guild held their breath awaiting her answer. "Oh, I just wanted to let them know that there's this awesome new cake at Newman's!" Mira exclaimed. The boys sighed in relief. The girls smiled at Mira. One person didn't buy it: Lucy.

 _They're lying._ Lucy thought. Lucy knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't help but wonder what Mira had planned this time. Lucy shrugged and looked down at the strawberry shake that Bisca had given her while taking over for Mira. Suddenly Lucy lost her appetite.

Lucy decided to leave for home now before the guild got too drunk. As she left, Lucy looked up at the stars. Lucy was always calmed by the stars knowing some of them act as her guardian angels. When she got home, Lucy found no unwanted dragonslayer in her bed. _Thank god._ Lucy changed and got into her warm, inviting bed.

It would be the last peaceful moment Lucy Heartfilia had for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lucy got to the guild especially early. She kept having nightmares about what Mira might have asked the girls to do. And boy was Lucy in for a shock. Everyone was in the guild as usual, when the girls walked in. And they weren't alone.

Each girl was wearing a very revealing bikini with a hot guy on their arm. Juvia had been paired with a dark haired boy with green eyes and was sporting a blue bikini with purple dots. Levy was wearing a green suit and had a light haired boy with brown eyes hanging on her arm.

Each girl had a different boy on their arms, but all of them had one thing in common: they were scared out of their minds. Lucy rushed up to Levy and Juvia. "Are you guys okay?" Lucy whispered to them. Levy and Juvia whimpered in response. Gajeel and Gray obviously heard the whimper because the next thing that happened was the two boys on the girls' arms getting punched. All of the other guys of Fairy Tail followed suit and the boys were running scared.

Lucy glared at the guilty barmaid from across the room. That's when Lucy heard the boys talking. "WHO WOULD DARE MAKE JUVIA DRESS LIKE THAT!? SHE OBVOIUSLY HATED IT!" Gray whisper yelled. "YEAH, AND THEN THE GIRLS REFUSE TO TELL US WHO DID IT!" Gajeel responded. "Let's make a pact to beat up whoever did this." Bacchus (who was visiting the guild) decided. "I'm in!" Gray and Gajeel declared. "Not me fellows." Elfman told them. The boys stared at him in shock. "But-"Gray protested. "No buts. I'm going on a vacation with Mira." Elfman explained. He dragged Mira away from the bar quickly.

Lucy sighed in relief. _At least Mira got away._ Just then, Natsu burst into the guild with Happy on his heels. "I just heard about what happened. Fun prank from whoever set it up, huh?" Natsu said playfully. "It ain't a laughing matter! The girls are really upset!" Gray countered.

Natsu frowned. "The person accidently took the prank too far. It happens to the best of us." Natsu explained. Lucy smiled slightly. _He knows,_ Lucy thought. It was clear Natsu was trying to protect Mira. "Whatever." Gray answered.

"Hey Luce, want to go on a job?" Natsu changed the subject. Lucy smiled at him. "Thanks, but I think I want to hang around the guild for a while." Natsu glanced at his blonde partner concerned, but quickly shrugged it off. Lucy went off into her own little world.

 _What am I going to do?_ Lucy wondered. She knew Mira had taken it too far, but she didn't deserve to get beat up over it. Lucy struggled with herself all day before finally making her resolve. Lucy left for home to prepare everything she needed. This was going to be a big project.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gray woke up to feel something crumple under his palm. Gray sat up quickly. He grabbed the note, read what it said, and ran out of the house. The note read:

 _If you want to know who made the girls dress up that way, come to the edge of the Mansgard Forest. I'm prepared to take any punishment you serve out to me._

When Gray got there he found Laxus, Gajeel, Bixlow, Bacchus, and some other guys waiting for him. "You guys got the note too?" Gray interrogated. All of the others nodded at him. They heard a twig snap behind them. All of the boys turned in that direction with their magic ready. The stranger was obviously a woman, though she wore a cloak to conceal her features.

"Who are you?" Gray demanded. The figure stayed silent. "Please. I wanted to apologize. I never meant for it to go this far." The woman begged. Gajeel frowned at the familiar voice, not to mention the scent. "Too bad girly, take the hood off!" Laxus grumbled. The girl hesitated, but did as he asked.

Gray gasped. "LUCY!" The group screamed. Lucy looked at her feet, with what they confused for shame. It was really so Lucy could lie to them easily. "I'm sorry!" Lucy cried. Gray looked at her with quivering eyes. "How could you?" Bixlow exclaimed, horrified. "It was a game at first. I didn't realize I would cause them pain." Lucy murmured.

The group exchanged a look. "No mercy." Laxus growled. Lucy's eyes widened a fraction before they tortured her as payback. Lucy was left with many bruises and scars that day as they left her lying near the forest. The sun was beginning to set, and it was dangerous to be near the woods at night. Lucy forced herself to move.

She limped all the way home where the girls waited for her. "Lu-Chan!" Levy screamed in delight. Lucy got hugs from all of the girls saying how worried they were about her. "What happened today?" Juvia asked worriedly. Lucy burst into tears at that. Little by little Lucy told them the story.

"Why I'm gonna-"Levy threatened. "NO!" Lucy yelled. The girls looked at her, astonished. "If you reprimand the boys, they'll know I lied. They can't know Mira did it or they'll do the same thing to her!" Lucy begged. It took what seemed like forever for Lucy to extract the promise from every single one of them that they would tell no one. Levy and Erza were the hardest to convince, but eventually Lucy got through to them.

All of the girls left, and Lucy collapsed on her bed, exhausted. That night was filled with many nightmares, but the most dominant fear was for Mira.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mira breathed in the salty sea air. It had taken the siblings a few days to get here, but they finally made it. Mira stretched out her muscles in her bikini, ready to jump into the ocean. But a certain someone was holding her back.

"Elfman! Get off of me!" Mira struggled, but it was no use. She didn't want to risk hurting Elfman, so Mira left her powers out of the matter. "We need to talk." Elfman stated seriously. Mira's blue eyes widened in surprise. Her brother was never serious.

Mira nodded her assent. "I know it was you who set the girls up." Elfman bluntly put it. Mira looked at her feet. "That's why we're really here isn't it?" Mira realized. Elfman nodded in confirmation. "I hope you know that what you did was wrong." Elfman pressed. Mira nodded once biting her lip. Elfman's gaze softened as he pulled her into a bear hug. "It's alright, just try not to go that far again." Elfman soothed his bawling sister.

Mira nodded vigorously. "Yes, never." Mira agreed. "That being said, I think we should go back to the guild now." Elfman shared. Mira frowned in confusion. "I saw Lucy's face before we left. She was going to do something crazy, most likely on your behalf." Elfman explained slowly. Mira's mouth opened slightly in shock as she processed what he was saying.

"WE HAVE TO GET BACK NOW!" Mira screamed. She and Elfman left the calming beach, and back to the rickety train.

 _Back at the guild…_

Lucy was miserable. Among the boys wherever she went she received glares and disappointed looks. Natsu was the only one who had no idea what was going on. He knew Lucy had been hurt, but he didn't know why and by who. Every time he tried to talk to someone about it, they shut up and changed the subject.

"Please, tell me what's wrong!" Natsu begged. It broke Lucy's heart to see Natsu like that, but she could tell him. Lucy refused to give away Mira. "I can't." Lucy answered, brokenly. Natsu sighed and pulled Lucy into a hug. "Why?" Natsu asked simply.

 _He's never asked me why before,_ Lucy thought. She decided it wouldn't do harm to give him a clue. "Because if I do, someone in the guild is going to get hurt. I don't want them to get hurt." Lucy cried. Natsu looked at her hard. Natsu seemed satisfied that what he had heard was the truth. "Fine." Natsu gave in.

Lucy gave him a grateful smile. In return, he gave her a big grin. Lucy laughed gently. Lucy entered the guild with the strength Natsu's smile gave her. She sat with the girls as once again, Natsu and Gray started a fight about nothing. Lucy still felt the glares at her back, but she was able to ignore them now. "Guess what?!" Levy squealed, "Gajeel asked me on a date!" Lucy cheered for her blue haired friend. "Yes, Gray has also asked Juvia out." Juvia followed. Lucy gave each of them a shoulder squeeze. "That's amazing you guys!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're going to have to help both of us with what to wear, our make-up…" Levy listed. "No she isn't." Gajeel protested. Lucy shrunk under his intense gaze. "YOU CAN'T STILL BE MAD ABOUT THAT CAN YOU!" Levy screamed, earning the attention of the entire guild. "Yeah, I kinda am. She humiliated you." Gajeel stated. "I wish you would all just get over this already!" Levy groaned. "Yes, there is too much about this you don't understand." Juvia defended.

"Like what?" Gajeel sneered. Levy got up and slapped him across the face. "Stop." A voice whispered. It was Lucy. "I won't come between you and Gajeel. I'm sorry." Lucy got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?!" Natsu bellowed. "Wow, you've really been in the dark about this for the past 5 days?" Gray drawled. Natsu's fist tightened. "Fine, I suppose I'll fill you in." Laxus decided. After Laxus finished telling the tale Natsu was quiet. He opened his mouth but then, "That's not what happened!" A voice screamed from the doorway. Mira in all of her glory stood there glaring at the unlucky guild.

"Mira?" Natsu asked. "Hi. I see I got here just in time. I was lucky to have been able to **convince** the conductor into getting Elfman and I here before the day was out." Mira greeted. "What'd ya mean, that's not what happened?" Gajeel questioned. Mira gave her evilest smile. "I'm glad you asked." Mira snarled. And so, Mira told them the truth about what happened that day.

"Lucy is more Fairy Tail than any of us, for defending me." Mira finished. All of the guys stared at the door, guiltily. Except for one. "Ha, I knew it was you Mira!" Natsu exclaimed. Then he glared at his guildmates. "You should be ashamed! I'm going after Lucy!" Natsu declared and pushed the guild door open. The rest of Fairy Tail stared after him, dumbfounded at Natsu's sudden mood swing.

Then everyone started cheering and splitting up to find their lost guildmate.

 _Back to Lucy_

Lucy was running blindly as tears ran down her cheeks. She had no idea where she was going and couldn't care less. Lucy just wanted her friends back. Finally, Lucy collapsed sobbing and began rocking back and forth. Eventually, Lucy calmed down enough to look around.

 _Oh no,_ Lucy thought as she realized where she was. Mansgard Forest. And the sun was setting. Lucy felt the blood drain from her face. The sun disappeared, much to Lucy's horror. Wolves howled in the distance as a milky fog set in.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy whispered. _No! I have to keep calm. What would Natsu do?_ Lucy wondered. The problem with that is that he would use his dragonslayer senses. Lucy didn't have those. She heard a twig snap behind her. Lucy swiftly turned around.

That's when she saw it. It was a huge, towering, snarling Wyvern. Lucy's heart quickened as the two opponents stared at each other. Lucy reached for her keys, when she realized that they were back in her apartment. Her whip was with her keys. Lucy was completely defenseless.

The Wyvern roared and swung its big claw towards her. Lucy screamed and ran.

Natsu still hadn't found Lucy. He was looking where Lissana and him had built a teepee (which is near Mansgard Forest in my story). Natsu couldn't smell her, which worried him. _Why can't I smell her scent!_ Natsu was just about to move on when he heard a loud scream. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He had heard the scream coming from Mansgard Forest. And so he ran into the dark, forbidding forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy had tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran. Her vision blurred and the result was tripping over a tree root. Lucy didn't have her gate keys, so she was defenseless. The wyvern let out a mighty roar of anger. Lucy looked back to see the wyvern right on her heels. Lucy put on an extra burst of speed, but the claw coming at her still tore into her leg. Blood oozed out as Lucy let out a small cry of pain. The claw had knocked her down, but Lucy got up and started running.

Lucy was running slower than before and she left a trail of blood behind her. Lucy stopped and turned around to face the beast, seeing as she couldn't run anymore. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" Lucy screamed. The wyvern roared angrily and raked its huge claws across her stomach. Lucy screamed from the burning pain. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He had arrived just in time to see Lucy get hurt. Lucy lifted her head slightly in acknowledgement.

Natsu's eyes darkened in fury at seeing Lucy in this state. He turned to face the Wyvern, his hair shadowing his face. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed. Instantly he charged at Wyvern with his hand on fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu invoked. Surprisingly, when his fist hit the Wyvern, it was pushed back a couple of feet. The Wyvern opened its jaws to roar, but Natsu didn't let the beast get a hit in. Natsu activated his Fire Dragon Roar, burning through the Wyvern's tough scales.

Lucy observed all of this from her position on the ground. She felt her eyes begin to droop closed. _NO!_ Lucy shook her head rapidly. "I'm not going to die. Not today." Lucy whispered. Even as she said it though, she felt her body begin to shut down. Lucy slammed her fist against the ground creating cracks. "Natsu." Lucy called shakily as she tried to stand up. Natsu glanced back briefly, but it was enough. He knew revenge on the Wyvern would have to wait. Natsu ran over to Lucy and scooped her up, not pausing once while he did this.

He outran the beast and got out of the forest, a few feet from the guild. Lucy's vision was slowly beginning to blur. "Stay with me Lucy." Natsu growled. He laid an unfamiliar, warm object on Lucy. Lucy snuggled into it and was awake just long enough to hear the guild doors bursting open. Then nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy woke up to bright, white lights. She felt a heavy weight on her hand, but felt too tired to investigate. Suddenly, the events came rushing back to Lucy and she began to panic. _AM I DEAD!?_ Lucy's mind shouted. Just then, the weight on her hand moved slightly. Lucy turned her head slightly to see a sleeping Natsu sitting in a chair next to the bed she seemed to be on. Lucy smiled slightly. Lucy slowly sat up; careful not to wake up Natsu. Upon further inspection it seemed Lucy was in the guild infirmary.

Lucy sighed. "How do I always end up here?" Lucy asked herself. "I don't know, but you ought to stop doing it." A voice responded. Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin. Standing at the foot of her bed was an old woman with pink hair and seemingly harsh red eyes. "Porlyusica." Lucy realized, relief filling her brown orbs. "Who else would I be?!" Porlyusica whisper shouted. Lucy shrugged in response.

"Anyways, you really should stop getting hurt. I almost didn't save you this time." Porlyusica advised. Lucy winced, remembering the pain. Lucy glanced over at the peacefully slumbering dragonslayer. "How long has he been here?" Lucy asked, not taking her eyes off of Natsu. "The entire time you've been here. I couldn't even get him to leave." Porlyusica huffed.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, you've been out for three days." Porlyusica added. "THREE DAYS!" Lucy screeched. Natsu's face scrunched up as he slowly woke. Natsu looked around groggily. He saw Porlyusica standing there, her feet tapping impatiently. He saw the other rows of beds until his eyes finally rested on the awake Lucy. "Oh hi, Lucy." Natsu yawned, still under the heaviness of sleep. Natsu had almost gotten back to sleep when the enormity of what he saw hit him.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted gleefully, throwing himself at the unprepared blonde. He knocked them both off the bed with the strength of his hug. "Ow, Natsu you're crushing me." Lucy choked out. Natsu didn't lessen his hold. "I thought I was never gonna see you again." Natsu whimpered. Lucy's eyes softened considerably. "It's alright Natsu, I'm here." Lucy comforted. She made small circles on his back soothingly.

Natsu sat up after a while and looked Lucy over. He seemed to be debating something in his mind until he finally came to a decision. He picked Lucy up gently. Lucy being startled into silence did nothing until they were at the infirmary doors. "Hold on a minute, I can walk." Lucy protested squirming. Natsu considered her view for a few minutes. "I'll put you down, if you allow me to do something and promise not to get mad." Natsu proposed. Lucy was puzzled, but agreed. As soon as she had agreed Natsu leaned down and kissed her.

Natsu was gentle, moving slowly and carefully. He made sure not to push Lucy past her limit and when the pair pulled away, they were breathless. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy started. Natsu nodded his head to show her he was listening. Lucy leaned in closer to his ear. "I love you." Lucy stated giving him a peck on the cheek.

Natsu was stunned. For a few uncomfortable moments he said nothing. Then his grin grew wide and he exclaimed, "I love you too Luce!" Lucy smiled warmly. Natsu set Lucy on her feet carefully and let go when he was sure she could stand on her own. The couple pushed through the infirmary doors to the waiting members of their guild. "Hi everybody, sorry to keep you waiting!" Lucy called out cheerfully.

For a few moments nothing was said. Then the guild burst into tears. Apologies were said and hugs given to their celestial wizard friend. A part was held that night, both for Lucy waking up and for Natsu and Lucy's new relationship. From that day forward, Mira didn't meddle with people's love lives again to the extent she did and no one doubted Lucy again.

The End.


End file.
